La Decisión
by peste21
Summary: AU. Para lograr sobrevivir en las calles de Ciudad Republica Mako hizo un trato con Amón, ahora está arrepentido. Pero, con la llegada de Korra, ella tratara de ayudarlo a tomar la decisión de cambiar su vida y salir de aquella oscuridad [contiene smut].


Disclaimer: la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

**Advertencia**: este fic contiene escenas para mayores U_U… uuuhh, ya sé lo que muchos de ustedes están pensando, que no tengo vergüenza, pues no, no la tengo, la perdí con la escena lemmon de "sensatez y esperanza" (además, estoy publicando desde mi trabajo ^_^') bueno… por lo menos este fic no es tan fuerte, este calificaría como raiting "T" en la sección de Naruto ¬_¬…

en fin… ahora, sobre la trama del fic, este es un AU, en donde Mako es un igualitario, esto estuvo de moda hace algún tiempo, y yo siempre quise escribir un fic acerca de esto, así que aquí esta, había pensado hacerlo de varios capítulos, con toda la historia de cómo se conocían Korra y Mako, pero eso retrasaría "la escena", y yo quería smut ¡YA!, de todas maneras aún podría escribir la Historia.

Bueno, sin más, los dejo con el fic, y con lo poco que me queda de dignidad… adiós

_**La Decisión**_

Mako entró en un viejo hotel en el centro de Ciudad Republica y pidió una habitación. Después, el chico subió las escaleras lentamente hasta el quinto piso. Aquella era una rutina que había repetido una y otra vez durante los pasados meses, pero aún seguía sintiendo vació en el estomago y la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo cada vez que lo hacía.

Al llegar al piso indicado, Mako atravesó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de un pequeño apartamento. El maestro fuego fue directamente a la habitación principal y miró hacia la ventana, en donde encontró a la persona que le causaba todas aquellas sensaciones.

— Te he estado esperando por horas — dijo Korra quien estaba sentada perezosamente en el marco de la ventana con los brazos cruzados mientras era rodeada por un halo de luz.

— ¿Entraste por la ventana? — preguntó Mako.

— Sí, me aseguré de que nadie pudiera verme.

— Perfecto— respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Preguntó Korra — ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

— Amon me mandó a hacer unos trabajos, además, no quería que él se diera cuenta de que iba a dejar la base. Creo que sospecha de mí— comentó Mako, quien se había sentado en la cama. Después, el chico comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Por su parte, Korra se levantó del marco de la ventana y cerró la persiana detrás de ella.

— Entonces — dijo la chica mientras se retiraba los protectores de los brazos — deberías venir conmigo, deja los igualitarios, yo te protegeré— murmuró sentándose sobre las piernas de Mako y enrollando las suyas al torso del chico.

Mako tomó con ambas manos las caderas de Korra y la besó en los labios. Habían pasado días desde la última vez en habían estado juntos. Afuera, él era un igualitario, un soldado anónimo luchando por una causa que aún no comprendía completamente, mientras que ella era el Avatar, el puente entre el mundo espiritual y el terrenal y la manifestación de todo lo que se suponía que debía aborrecer. No obstante, allí dentro, las mascarás caían, y solo quedaban "Mako y Korra", no importaban los títulos, ni el deber, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

— Lo he pensado muchas veces — comentó Mako en un suspiro. Korra tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo miró a los ojos, con una intensidad que sería capaz de desarmar al más valiente.

— Deja de pensarlo y decídete, ven conmigo— dijo. A continuación, la chica trató de besarlo nuevamente, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran encontrarse, él la detuvo suavemente.

— ¿Por qué confías en mi? — Preguntó Mako — se supone que soy tu enemigo.

— Puede ser, pero hasta ahora no te has comportado como uno — opinó la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Tienes razón— aceptó Mako. El maestro fuego continuó besando a Korra en los labios mientras acariciaba sus brazos y su cuello. A menudo, la Avatar y Mako pasaban horas en esas intensas sesiones de caricias antes de tener relaciones, y, al parecer, esta sería una de esas ocasiones.

— Solo respóndeme algo — dijo Korra separándose de él— ¿Por qué te uniste a los igualitarios en primer lugar?

— Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Korra…— murmuró Mako irritado y ansioso de volver a tener los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

— Quiero escucharlo de nuevo — afirmó firmemente la Avatar en un tono que no daba lugar a contradicciones. Mako suspiró y se preparó para contarle nuevamente la historia.

— Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía catorce años y Boilin once. Los dos vivíamos en las calles, por lo que decidí aceptar un trabajo para la triple amenaza— dijo Mako, quien hiso una corta pausa, ya que estos recuerdos aún eran bastante dolorosos.

— Yo no estaba muy bien entrenado, por lo que un sujeto me acorraló. Ya me había preparado para morir de la misma forma en que papá y mamá lo hicieron, pero, justo antes de que diera el golpe final, una sombra saltó hacia el sujeto y lo dejó inconsciente. Se trataba de Amon.

— Durante los días siguientes, Amon y sus bloqueadores de chi nos cuidaron, nos alimentaron y, lo más sorprendente de todo, nos trataron como "personas", nadie había hecho eso por nosotros. Pero, pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y Amon me hizo la propuesta…

— ¿Qué propuesta? — preguntó Korra sobrecogida, ya que él nunca le había contado aquella historia tan detalladamente.

— Amon me puso un ultimátum. O me quedaba con él, renunciaba a mis poderes y me convertía un bloqueador de chi, o terminaría en la calle, y él me entregaría a los "triple amenaza". En ese momento, no tuve que pensarlo demasiado. Personalmente, yo odiaba mi fuego control, lo veía como una herramienta de destrucción y dolor, nada bueno parecía salir de él. Por lo que acepté de inmediato, pero, a cambio, le pedí que dejara a Boilin en paz, así que por mucho tiempo trabajé para él, logré poner comida sobre la mesa y le mantuve en secreto a mi hermano mi doble vida.

— Pero había algo que te molestaba, algo que no estaba bien ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Korra con sus inocentes ojos azules mirándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? — la interrogo Mako.

— Si en realidad odias a los maestros, ¿Por qué no me has entregado a Amon?, ¿Por qué no me has traicionado?, tú has tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, sin embargo, tú solo me has ayudado.

Mako no quería decirle la verdad a Korra, ya que temía asustarla. Pero para ser honesto, había algo en Amón que no le inspiraba confianza. El chico no era tonto, ni era como sus demás compañeros igualitarios, quienes miraban a su líder con una ciega fascinación. A Mako no le había sido difícil notar que tras la máscara tan solo había un monstruo hambriento de poder, y tener al Avatar, quien resultaba ser la personificación de todo este poder, sería la mayor victoria para él.

Por todas estas razones, Mako no podía dejar que Amon le pusiera un dedo encima a Korra. Él sabía que detrás de todas aquellas intenciones de "destruir al Avatar" había algo más siniestro y enfermizo. En realidad, él estaba seguro de que su líder la deseaba, y al chico le aterraba lo que él pudiera hacerle a un espíritu puro y libre como el de Korra, pero, le aterraba aún más, lo que podría hacerles a los dos, si descubría que uno de sus hombres le había ganado el corazón de la chica.

— El es una persona inestable Korra— murmuró Mako apresuradamente al tiempo que volvía a besarla en el cuello.

— Si crees eso ¿Por qué trabajas para él? — preguntó Korra entre suspiros.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no trabajo para él porque yo lo quiera, lo hago porque no tengo otra opción — dijo entrecortadamente Mako mientras que sentía una onda de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

— Si tienes otra opción — suspiró Korra en tanto terminaba de quitarle la camisa. — ven conmigo, escapa de ahí, tal como lo hicieron Asami y Boilin.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? No soy nadie, y he hecho cosas despreciables — preguntó Mako mientras que sus manos se movían por la espalda de Korra, por debajo de su ceñida camisa. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la chica se separó de él y tomó nuevamente el rostro del muchacho con sus manos.

— Mako…— empezó en un tono dulce que él nunca la había escuchado utilizar — debes perdonarte — murmuró. A Mako se le detuvo la respiración momentáneamente, no tenía muy clara la razón, pero aquellas palabras lo golpearon en lo más profundo.

— Debes perdonarte a ti mismo, cometiste un error, es cierto, pero has perdido y sufrido mucho, es hora de seguir adelante— susurro.

Mako cerró sus ojos apretándolos con todas sus fuerzas mientras que sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecerle el rostro, después, el chico hundió su rostro en el cuello de Korra y la abrazó aún más a él.

— Sé que aún te duele haber perdido tu fuego control, aunque digas lo contrario. Puede que ya no puedas recuperar lo que él te quitó, pero yo puedo ayudarte a ser libre nuevamente — dijo Korra suavemente mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Mako alzó el rostro y tomó firmemente el mentón de Korra besándola nuevamente.

— Tienes razón — aceptó Mako, mientras que la chica le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara con pequeños besos — tomaré una decisión después, por ahora solo quiero que seas mía.

— Soy tuya… — respondió Korra en un suspiro. Mako la reacomodó en sus piernas por lo que sus caderas se rozaron y Mako volvió a sentir la fuerte ola de calor que había sentido unos minutos antes.

— Korra…— gimió. La chica se abalanzó sobre él, por lo que la espalda de Mako golpeo la cama. Después, sorpresivamente, Korra se sentó sobre el ex maestro fuego por lo que él volvió a tomarla de nuevo por las caderas.

Mako la miró atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba sonrojado y su cabello se encontraba despeinado y alborotado, aquella visión era completamente encantadora, pero el chico no pudo evitar centrarse en los labios de Korra, los cuales lo tentaban a besarlos una vez más.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mako tomó firmemente los brazos de Korra y la haló hacía él para poder besarla una vez más, por lo que colisionaron con un fuerte golpe.

— Ufff… cuidado campeón, eso dolió — bufó Korra al caer bruscamente sobre él.

— Lo siento, me deje llevar— dijo Mako con una ligera sonrisa.

— No importa, me gusta cuando te dejas llevar — respondió Korra en tanto dejaba pequeños trazos de besos en su cuello.

Mako entrelazó sus manos con las de Korra mientras contenía el aliento al sentir sus suaves curvas sobre su cuerpo. Rápidamente, la Avatar volvió a levantarse y se retiró las botas y las pieles que llevaba en la cintura.

Después, la chica volvió a acercarse a Mako, por lo que él aprovechó la oportunidad para juntar sus labios nuevamente, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de los bordes de la camisa de Korra. El maestro fuego la retiró completamente sintiendo la piel imposiblemente suave de la Avatar.

Mako la observó mientras que ella luchaba con sus pantalones, por lo que él decidió que era momento de quitarse los propios. Una vez los dos se encontraron en ropa interior. Korra se reubicó al lado del chico en la cama, y reanudaron su desesperada sesión de besos, mientras que el entrelazaba sus manos en el cabello de la Avatar, y ella acariciaba suavemente su pecho.

Era increíble que unas cuantas caricias y un par de besos lo hicieran sentir de aquella manera. Mako había salido brevemente con Asami Sato, cuyo papá apoyaba a los igualitarios. Ella era maravillosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero no lograba hacerlo experimentar lo que Korra lograba. Se sentía como si estuviera hambriento todo el tiempo, como si fuera a morir por no tocarla o tenerla cerca. Ella lo llevaba a la vida nuevamente, le hacía sentir fuego en las venas, cómo cuando aún era un maestro.

— Korra…— suspiró Mako entre besos. El ex maestro fuego se ubicó sobre ella, mientras que tanteaba sus senos en busca de los nudos de sus vendajes, finalmente, el chico se desesperó y rasgo la fina tela, retirándolos del cuerpo de la Avatar.

— Hey… — se quejó Korra entre suspiros, sin embargo, al sentirlo acariciar sus pezones, dijo entrecortadamente: — no importa, pero me los debes chico listo.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres de mi Korra, y yo lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces— murmuró Mako suavemente.

— Quiero que tomes una decisión Mako, quiero que me escojas a mi sobre Amon — le respondió Korra entre gemidos al sentir una onda de placer causada por el repentino choque de sus caderas.

— Mil veces te escojo a ti — dijo Mako al tiempo que abría suavemente las piernas de las chica y se reacomodaba entre ellas.

Mako retiró la ropa interior de Korra, después, siguió con la suya y se reacomodó sobre la Avatar mientras trataba de controlar su respiración entre cortada. El maestro fuego estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar debajo del suyo, sus suspiros, y ver el sudor caer por la curva de su cuello, finalmente. El chico no pudo contenerse más, por lo que decidió entrar en ella.

Korra se estremeció debajo de Mako, y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico para acercarlo más, por lo que él comenzó a moverse más rápido dentro de ella. El muchacho contuvo la respiración, ya que nuevamente lo embargaba esa sensación que siempre tenía cuando estaba con Korra, era cómo si un torrente de energía corriera nuevamente por su cuerpo, como si el fuego volviera a moverse entre sus dedos, a bailar, a brillar para él.

Era en momentos cómo aquel, que Mako comprendía con mayor claridad que había algo especial en Korra, ella no era solo la maestra de los cuatro elementos, la chica en realidad tenía una energía espiritual muy diferente a la de los otros seres humanos. Normalmente, Mako se sentía incompleto, cómo si algo dentro de él se hubiera dañado y no hubiera forma de repararlo, pero cuando estaba con la Avatar, se sentía en equilibrio, era extraño, pero a veces, el chico se preguntaba si ella no sería capaz de controlar los espíritus de las personas.

— Ahhh…— gimió Korra debajo de él, haciéndole entender que ella había llegado finalmente al orgasmo. Mako siguió entrando y saliendo de ella por unos minutos más, hasta que sintió una onda de placer que lo hizo perder la razón por unos cuantos segundos, y terminó en ella.

Mako se dejó caer completamente exhausto al lado de Korra mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración.

— Por favor… dime que estábamos protegidos… — murmuró Mako entrecortadamente.

— ¿crees… que sería tan tonta cómo para venir a verte sin haber tomado precauciones? — preguntó Korra recuperando el aliento.

— No — respondió Mako con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba junto a Korra. El chico se giró de lado y se quedó mirándola, por lo que ella lo imitó. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo pasaron de aquella manera, observándose el uno al otro en silencio, pero algo le quedó muy claro al maestro fuego en aquel momento: Korra estaba enamorada de él.

— Korra…— empezó Mako nerviosamente— a mi no me importa si eres la Avatar, ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, yo… yo… yo me di cuenta de que te amo — murmuró Mako mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de la Avatar.

Mako se desesperó por unos cuantos segundos, ya que ella se quedó en silencio, sin embargo, su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando sintió los labios de Korra colisionar bruscamente con los suyos.

— Yo también te amo — suspiró Korra quien tenía la frente pegada a la de Mako, mientras le acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, lentamente, el chico la abrazó y colocó su mandíbula sobre la nuca de la Avatar.

— Korra…— comenzó nuevamente Mako — estar contigo es extraño — dijo el ex maestro fuego mientras ponía su brazo libre detrás de su nuca.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Korra ofendida — más te vale que digas eso porque yo soy fenomenal, o te pateare el trasero, niño bonito.

— Je, je— sonrió Mako— es cierto Korra, tú eres fenomenal, pero cuando yo estoy contigo me siento… diferente, siento el fuego correr dentro de mí, es como si fuera un maestro nuevamente— comentó. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Korra se separó suavemente, se ubicó al lado de él y lo miró con una expresión triste.

— No sé qué es lo que esperas de mi Mako, pero tú sabes bien que yo no puedo devolverte tu fuego control— murmuró Korra en voz baja. De inmediato, el chico se dio cuenta de que ella había malinterpretado sus palabras, y que ahora pensaba que él la estaba utilizado.

— No, no, no, Korra yo sé que tú no puedes hacer algo como eso. Yo solo quería decirte cómo me siento, no me malentiendas por favor — se explico el chico — lo que pasa es que cuando yo estoy contigo, vuelvo a sentir el fuego bailar para mi, y ya no me siento vacio — murmuró Mako con una expresión melancólica. Korra le sonrió y lo acercó a su pecho.

— Amón pudo haberte quitado la capacidad de manipular el fuego, pero tú sigues siendo un maestro fuego, y eso nadie te lo puede quitar— dijo Korra al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la nuca, por lo que Mako pasó sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de la Avatar— el fuego está dentro de ti, no importa lo que él te haya hecho.

— ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena darme una segunda oportunidad? — murmuró Mako en voz baja.

— Por su puesto — respondió Korra — solo tienes que tomar la decisión.

Mako cerró sus ojos lentamente sin dejar de sostener a la chica con sus firmes brazos, y se quedó profundamente dormido. El maestro fuego vio muchas caras conocidas entre sus sueños, al principio, se encontró con los igualitarios, a las triadas, y a todos aquellos a quienes les había hecho daño en su vida.

— _Lo lamento _— gritó Mako desesperado, mientras que grotescas imágenes lo rodeaban en medio de la oscuridad — _lo lamento yo nunca quise hacerles daño, yo solo seguía ordenes, yo solo estaba tratando de sobrevivir._

En ese momento, Mako sintió que alguien le tomaba suavemente el hombro reconfortándolo con pequeñas caricias. El chico no tuvo el valor suficiente para averiguar de quien se trataba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Korra era quien estaba junto a él, de repente, la oscuridad se disipo para dar paso a la luz.

Nuevamente, el chico se encontró solo, pero esta vez se estaba en un recinto conocido: la casa en la que había vivido con sus papás.

— _Mako…_— murmuró una voz que en seguida el chico reconoció, se trataba de su mamá — _sabemos que no fue tu culpa, debes seguir, debes mirar hacia adelante… _

Mako despertó sobresaltado, y se encontró con el cuerpo de Korra a sus espaldas, unido a él por un reconfortante abrazo. En ese momento, el maestro fuego se levanto con delicadeza, cuidándose de no despertarla y se cubrió con una sabana. Lentamente, avanzó hacia la ventana, abrió la persiana y se dio cuenta de que ya era de día, ya que el sol matutino brillaba con todo su esplendor, de seguro que Amón ya habría notado su ausencia, pero a Mako no le importo.

Lo único en lo que el chico podía pensar en aquel momento era en la energía del sol que entraba en su cuerpo y lo llenaba de adrenalina, pues finalmente había tomado una decisión, dejaría de ser un juguete del destino y comenzaría a hacer lo correcto. Mako estaba cansado de vivir en la oscuridad, quería salir a la luz y sentirse como un hombre libre.

El muchacho escucho a alguien acercarse a sus espaldas, estaba claro de que se trataba de Korra , por lo que Mako tomó su mano y la abrazó a él.

— Ya es de día— comentó Korra poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mako— pensé que no te encontraría aquí cuando despertara.

— ¿Aún sigue en pie tu oferta? — preguntó Mako ignorando el comentario de la chica.

— Por su puesto— respondió Korra visiblemente sorprendida.

— Entonces, ¿puedo ir contigo? — dijo Mako nervioso.

— Sí, Boilin estará orgulloso, y muy feliz de verte — afirmó Korra mirándolo a los ojos.

— Había pensado en seguir con los igualitarios como un espía encubierto, pero no creo poder hacerlo, no quiero seguir al servicio de Amón ni un día más, siento que trabajar para él me está matando— murmuró. Korra entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mako, y lo besó en los labios.

— Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas— dijo la chica. Mako volvió a abrazar a Korra con más fuerza. Estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado, simplemente, era increíble que la Avatar lo hubiera elegido a él entre todas las personas, a un muchacho anónimo de Ciudad Republica, siempre había pensado que los milagros no existían, pero, aparentemente, uno le había ocurrido a él, y ahora, Mako estaba decidido, tomaría aquella oportunidad y no la dejaría ir, y finalmente, su vida cambiaría para siempre.


End file.
